This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a mechanism for engaging electrical connectors.
Electrical centers for automobiles generally include a large number of electric terminals that must be plugged into a corresponding number of mating electric terminals in one or more electrical connectors usually at the end of one or more wiring harnesses. The engagement force, that is, the force required to engage the electrical connector or connectors to the electrical center is relatively high due to the large number of terminals. This relatively high engagement force requires mechanical assistance.
There are two generally known solutions to the assembly problem caused by high engagement forces. One type uses a nut and bolt arrangement to draw the electrical connector into engagement with the electrical center. An example of this first mechanical solution is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,752 granted to Gary C. Detter et al. Jun. 11, 1991 for an electrical power distribution center. Systems such as that disclosed in the Detter et al. patent have several drawbacks. They take up precious space on the printed circuit board, require assembly tools in the assembly plant where the electrical connectors are mated, and assembly time to mate each electrical connection which can become particularly burdensome if multiple connections are involved such as shown in the Detter et al. patent.
The second generally known solution to the assembly problem uses a cam lever and cam follower draw the electrical center and the electrical connector together. An example of this second mechanical system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,081 granted to Joseph M. Senk et al Aug. 22, 2006 for an electrical connector assembly. These systems also have their drawbacks. Extra components such as cam levers and followers are required which increases piece and tooling cost. Moreover, additional space is required to operate the cam lever or levers.